


Don't Look Back

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epileptic!Harry, M/M, Paranoid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a tattoo, he doesnt tell Harry, so Harry gets all paranoid and finds something out about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for a while and i just really wanted to write it so i did,  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy!

Harry POV.

I couldn’t believe this, he was with her.

Why was this?

He was meant to be here.

I was getting my tattoo; he was always with me every time.

I called his phone, it when straight to voicemail.

“Lou where are you?” I asked, I could tell that my voice broke.

He always picked up my calls no matter what he was doing. Had something happened?

I called him again.

“Boo, it’s me can you call me back?” I asked.

It had been an hour and he still hadn’t called me: a few more minutes passed. 

My phone still hadn’t rang, I called him.

“Boo-Bear, call me?” I said, my voice broke.

I waited by the phone, why wouldn’t he call?

Was he still with her? 

He shouldn’t be with her. 

I looked at the clock, three hours had past. He still wasn’t here.

“Boo are you going to come back?” I asked, my voice cracked, I feel back against the wall.

Was he going to stay with her? 

I called Liam, it rang and he picked up.

“Hey Li.” I said.

“Hey Harry.” He said, “Whats up?”

“Do you know where Lou is?” I asked. 

“Isn’t he with you?” Liam asked.

“No.” I said.

“Oh.” He said.

“I think he’s with her.” I said. 

“Harry dont do this to yourself.” Liam said. 

“Why not?” I said.

“Harry he isn’t with her.” Liam said, “Trust me.”

“Do you know where he is?” I asked. 

He remained silent.

“Li.” I took a deep breath. “Just tell me please.” I said, “I'm worried sick about him.”

“Harry just calm down.” Liam sighed.

“So you do know.” I said: It wasn’t a question but a fact, he knew where Lou was. 

“You lied to me Li.” I said. 

“Harry it wasn’t that, he didn’t want me to tell you.” Li said. 

“Is he...” I said, i sighed; I couldn’t believe I was asking this, “with someone else?”

“Harry!” Li said, “You can’t say that, he loves you.”

“But....” I said, I could feel my voice begin to break, my eyes started to water, I started to cry, if he wasn’t with her, why wasn’t he with me?

I felt blood in my throat. 

This wasn’t happening!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
